fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream World
Kirby's Adventure 3D (星のカービ3Dアドベンチャー) in Japan translating to Hoshi no Kābī 3D Adventure) is a Kirby game for the 3DS produced by Fritez Co. being considered a sequel to Kirby's Adventure. It includes many elements from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Story Yearning for a break from adventure Kirby,Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee decide to plan a vacation to a relaxing, tropical island. All four of them hop onto Kirby's Warp Star and take off preforming many exiting tricks along the way. Warp Star then becomes close to the island and crashes on a sandy beach. King Dedede immediately relaxes on a reclining chair under an umbrella. Kirby attempts to convince him to play beach ball with but King Dedede lightly hits Kirby with his hammer sending him rolling over to Waddle Dee and Meta Knight. The two have apparently agreed to have a sand castle contest. Kirby watches, attempting to get one of them to play ball with him, but the duo are too busy with their sand models. Waddle Dee builds a small model of Castle Dedede, however Meta Knight builds an amazing replica of the Halberd. Filled with anger and envy Waddle Dee molds a larger, more detailed Castle Dedede. Eventually, Kirby gives up persuading and starts kicking the ball around. Kirby acedentily kicks the ball down a hill and pursuits after it into a cave. When the ball stops rolling Kirby sees a spiral staircase and out of curiosity, climbs it. When he gets to the top Kirby spots a gigantic crystal resting on a pedestal. Excitedly, Kirby rushes over to the crystal and picks it up. A little too astonished with it he fails noticing that he has fallen of an edge. He starts bouncing off the mountain until the last bounce lands in the middle of the four's beach spot. Kirby on this last bound ends up cracking the crystal just a little bit releasing a gigantic pulse of energy knocking everybody backwards. Meanwhile on another planet apparently made of sweets and candy a little fairy is gardening her garden when the pulse from the crystal hits her and all the faries around. Although she ends up getting pushed into her ship acadentilly pressing some buttons and leavers knocked unconsis. The results of the hit buttons and leavers allowed her destination to Pop Star. The ship then takes off. After feeling the pulse, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee had panicked over to Kirby (Meta Knight looking the most worried of all. A large, purple crystal emerges from the smaller one and takes off with the crystal beside it. Waddle Dee attempting to get the crystal back hangs onto it but instead is dragged along into the depths of space. Meta Knight explains that the Crystal Kirby found was the Mystic Prism. The strange, purple crystal was a fiend sealed up in the mystic prism long ago. The fiend was attempting to break the Mystic Prism to gain it's power and take over the universe. Meta Knight is then cut short by a strange spaceship containing that fairy. The fairy confused introduces herself as Candebelle. Meta Knight tells her about the Mystic Prism and the evil fiend how the three of them were going to stop it. Candebelle asks if she could go along and Meta Knight allows her. Excitedly the four head off to stop the mysterious fiend and restore peace to the galaxy. Gameplay The gameplay of Kirby's Adventure 3D is very traditional compared to many Kirby games. It is most similar to Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and is slightly similar to ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. '' The game is a 2.5D game meaning the graphics being fully rendered in 3D but still the traditional 2D platforming is used. Alike from ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards there are some turns in a path that the player or his/her attacks and projectiles scroll across. All the main characters can preform basic actions like running, jumping sliding etc. The main character of the game, Kirby makes another comeback again with his trademarked inhale move. This allows Kirby to draw in enemies or objects via using his mouth and spit them out as projectiles to attack. He can also swallow the enemies or objects, destroying them. Some things swallowed give Kirby a copy ability. Copy Abilities alter the player's attacks (replacing their inhale) and sometimes they will alter his moveset. The ability depends on what enemy or object is swallowed. Some enemies don't give abilities or can't be swallowed at all. Most Copy Abilities give Kirby a hat and a different color. It can be changed in options if the player wants Kirby's palette to change or not. When Kirby has a copy ability the player can choose to create a helper exchanging his ability for an enemy based off of his ability. Helpers (being COM controlled) follow the player and attack any nearby foes with the exact moveset of the ability Kirby created them with. If one attack called the normal beam is used the helper transforms into an item that can be swallowed to gain their ability. Kirby can create up to three helpers at a time. This was a feature that was revealed in the cancelled Kirby GCN. There are three other characters to play as being, Meta Knight, King Dedede and a new playable character Candebelle. Each character has their own unique talents, abilities and attacks to use. Three players can stack onto the player and form a piggyback. While in a piggyback players can use most of their attacks everybody can guard around the same time and release for a team attack. Piggybacks can also be used with helpers. There are many items in the game and when collected have various effects like healing the player or giving them an extra life. The most notable of these items are the Star Stamps. Star Stamps are well hidden in stages and there are a certain amount (usually three) in each stage. Star Stamps when collected never appear again in that stage. If enough Star Stamps are collected then Mini-Games and various other extras are unlocked. There are 10 levels containing a certain amount of stages. Each stage includes three copy pedestals that can be found in a atrium. When one stage is cleared a door to another stage opens up until the boss in that level has been defeated. When a boss is defeated another level opens up. The main goal of the game is to defeat the main villain of the game Crystarush who resides in the last level. Stages are accessed from doors in lobbies each door leading to a certain stage. Lobbies also hold three challenges that must be unlocked by pressing big switches. One of the three challenges, an ability challenge involves a timed dash where players aim to gather as many points as possible while accompanied by an ability. Another challenge is the starship challenge where players throughout the whole challenge ride in starships. The last of the three challenges is a starstruck challenge where players must collect as many Starstruck Shards as they can in a certain amount of time. When a stage is cleared all players stand outside of a carousel and must jump onto a fake, model of an enemy in front of them. These enemies give different prizes depending on the enemy. Waddle Dees give one Star Shard, Bronto Burts give five star shards, Waddle Doos give twenty Star Shards and Golden Waddle Dees give a 1UP. There are three rows on the carasol to jump on and from before all players enter the middle using a door and are shot out onto a cloudy platform. When the player(s) land on this platform Kirby dances around, Meta Knight teleports here and there, King Dedede dances with many Waddle Dees and Candebelle sprinkles sugar all over the place. Modes Adventure All-Star Adventure Supreme Adventure Mini-Game Carnival The Arena The True Arena Music Garden Star Theater Tool Room Characters Supporting Characters Enemies New Returning Mid-Bosses There are 15 Mid-Bosses throughout the game each weilding thier own ability when defeated. Some are fought in special rooms. More Coming Soon... Bosses Copy Abilities Main Article: Kirby's Adventure 3D/Ability Movesets Altered Abilities These abilities have completely changed since thier previous games and are both very useful but rare. *Magic *Paint New Abilities Super Abilities Museams *Animal Museam *Cutter Museam *Fire Museam *Ice Museam *Hammer Museam *Mini Museam *Magnet Museam *Parasol Museam *Mix Museam Items Spray Paint Spray Paint changes the Palette of the character depending on the spray paint selected. Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Candebelle Levels *The Crystellic Station *Mushroom Medow *Blueberry Bay *Donut Dunes *Butter Building *Gelato Glacier *Cream Clouds *Pear Palace *The Halberd *Rainbow Resort *TBA ' Furniture Couches Couches when ducked on the player sits down, and after a while starts sleeping until action is made. Beds Lamps Tables Rugs Coushions Objects Stickers Other Wallpaper Other Pages */Soundtrack/ */Mini-Games/ *DLC Downloadable Content Main Article: ''Kirby's Adventure 3D/DLC Character Pack Calling all heros and heroines! This pack unlocks two extrodinary characters known as Hoodee and TBA that each have thier own superstar qualities! They also unlock a seceret mode for a special bonus! *'Hoodee: Key Goodies Pack The key to everyting and everywhere! This unlocks some new, extra stages that are quite fun and exciting or somtimes even challanging! it also unlocks new levels such as Fondue Falls, Vanilla Villa *'Vanilla Villa': *'Fondue Falls' *'Chaos Cave' Ability Blast Pack This pack is just bursting with more of abilities to use both old, new and super! These include Sand, Drill, Fan, Baton, Top and more! *'Drill' *'Top' *'Lance' *'Freeze' *'Burning' Fun and Games Pack Special Pack *'Extra Spray Paint': More Spary Paint! Including colors like Gold, Platnium, Honey and more *'Effect Coats': Using these any character can apply extra effects to thier character such as glossy, fuzzy, plush ect. They can also be applied to spray paint. There are 6 of these not including normal. *'Character Special': Changes a character's in-game sprite, thus altering thier apperance. *'World Special': Alters all world's time or theme such as making some worlds a night senery or turning into candy. Enemies also take effect! All terrain and items stay the same. *'Item Special': Changes item's in-game sprite, thus altering thier apperance. Nintendo eShop Description Trivia *Dee Vinchi is a pun on the famous artist Leonardo da Vinci. Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done Should at least get an SA This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! What do you think the villain's name should be? Demanish Crystarush Crystarum Xisoref Gallery For the game's beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery IronMamKA3D.png|Iron Mam Kirby'sAdventure3DFinalLogo.png|Beta Logo #4 Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House DrippyKA3D.png|Drippy Kirby'sAdventure3DGrandLogo.png|Beta Logo #5 PoppyBrosSrKA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Kirby'sAdventure3DMostPossiblyFinalLogo.png|Final logo CloudKirby2KA3D.png|Cloud Kirby FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby HammerKirbyKA3D.png|Hammer Kirby GordoKA3D.png|Gordo VoltSpark2.png|Beta Volt Spark Kirby BurningKirbyKA3D.png|Burning Kirby PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo as seen in the group art VoltSparkNewKA3D.png|Volt Spark Kirby ThrowKirbyKA3D.png|Throw Kirby SmashKirbyKA3D.png|Smash Kirby PsychicKirby2KA3D.png|Psychic Kirby Mr.Frosty2KA3D.png|Mr. Frosty KA3DVillain.png|The main villain of the game. BatonKirby2KA3D.png| Baton Kirby Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games